survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 21 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Cornel oraz Yuu pożegnali się z domem Wielkiego Brata. Addie Chen zaskoczyła uczestników nowym twistem. Wszyscy są nominowani i mogą się uratować przed eksmisją, wygrywając immunitet. Tilly zorganizowała Speed Dating. Natomiast nie wszyscy chcieli wziąć udział. Dan, Felicia, Tilly oraz Tsunami zdobyli immunitet i będą bezpieczni w tym tygodniu. TONIGHT: Dan nadal kocha Tsunami 100px Jestem zazdrosny o Tsunami! Myślałem, że już mi przeszło, ale jednak nie. Diamond wyjawia wszystkim swój sekret... 100px Jestem w ciąży. oraz kto uratuje się przed eksmisją? center|335 px Dzień 28, Noc Dan, Felicia, Tilly i Tsunami zdobyły immunitet. Pozostała ósemka dostanie jeszcze jedną szansę, aby się uratować przed eksmisją. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px Portia dowiedziała się co Rita zrobiła Felicii i była wkurwiona. Będąc kuchni wzięła sok pomidorowy i kiedy Rita była w pobliżu czarnoskóra wylała na nią jego zawartość głośno się przy tym śmiejąc i mówiąc, że to za to co zrobiła Felicii. 100px Pogodziłam się niby z Ritą, ale chuj jej w dupę. Felicia to jest moja gal i ta nabotoksowana lafirynda pożałuje że żyje! Rozkleję jej pizdę. Portia mówi, że jak nie zostawi w spokoju Felicii to zrobi coś znacznie gorszego niż tylko oblanie sokiem i pyta ją gdzie jej maniery. Uważa się za taką dive a nie ma za grosz klasy. 100px *śmieje się* I jak tu nie kochać Portii? Ta kobieta jest tak autentyczna, nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak bezpośredniego. Dobrze, że wylała ten sok pomidorowy, nikt by go nie wypił, a dzięki wylaniu nie skiśnie. A Rita niech wie gdzie jej miejsce w tym domu. Zachowuje się jak jakaś burżujka, a jest tanią lambadziarą. Felicia widzi sytuację w kuchni i jest w szoku. Zaniemówiła, po chwili podchodzi do Portii i dziękuje jej za wsparcie. Mówi, że nie warto zawracać sobie głowy taką pustą lambadziarą i marnować sok pomodorowy, który ma tyle dobrych składników odżywczych. Po chwili jednak dodaje, że w sumie to i tak nienawidzi tego soku i zawsze ją po nim krzywi. Felicia zaczyna się śmiać i proponuje Portii grę w bilarda. 100px Ta Rita to serio jest jebnięta. Uważa się za księżniczkę a zachowuje się jak wiejska dziwka. Powinna się uczyć ode mnie, bo ja mam klasę. Ale z klasą się rodzi jak widać. Niech wypierdala do tej swojej komory. Portia również się śmieje i mówi, że chęcią z nią zagra. 100px Rita goń się! Nie będę dłużej udawać że cię lubię szajbusko. Dzień 29 Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Czas przystąpić do gry! Za dużo czasu byłam miła i ludzie zaczęli to wykorzystywać. Chcę wygrać i pokażę, że jestem graczem strategicznym. Diamond podchodzi do Portii, Tilly, Ruperta i Brada. Dziewczyna mówi im, że już kilka dni nie dostaje okresu, ma mdłości i takie objawy jak byłaby w ciąży, więc jest na to duże prawdopodobieństwo. Siada i zaczyna płakać. 100px Powiedziałam wszystkim, że chyba jestem w ciąży. I wiecie co? Skłamałam. Tak jak ludzie kłamali do mnie. Chcieli grać nieczysto to proszę bardzo! Nikt nie nominuje ciężarnej kobiety. I zemszczę się na Aaronie, który mnie wykorzystał. 100px Swoimi rękami wychowałem moje dzieci, a także pomagałem przy wnuczętach, więc Diamond może liczyć na moją pomoc. Może nie mam już takiej wprawy jak kiedyś, ale zawsze się przydam. Zresztą czułem, że z Diamond dzieje się coś dziwnego. Cały czas miewała konkretne wahania nastrojów i często płakała bez powodu, teraz wszystko układa się w całość! Brad był w szoku po tym, co powiedziała Diamond. Skoro dziewczyna sądzi, że jest w ciąży, to na pewno tak jest. Przytulił Diamond i powiedział, żeby się nie załamywała, bo z pewnością byłaby świetną matką. Po chwili zapytał się, czy może zostać ojcem chrzestnym. Oczywiście nie mówił tego na poważnie, ale w sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Diamond się zgodziła. 100px Nie wiem kiedy, gdzie i z kim Diamond mogła zajść w ciążę, ale jeśli kocha dzieci tak samo jak zwierzęta, to jej dziecko na pewno byłoby w dobrych rękach! Diamond nagle od razu zmienia temat. Rozmawia z Bradem o zwierzętach i pyta Tilly czy ma psa. Opowiada o swoim pupilu Picasso, który przeżył zderzenie z samochodem. Tilly podejrzliwie podpytuje Diamond, czy przypadkiem z nikim nie baraszkowała w łóżku. Mówi, że jeżeli do żadnych dziwnych zbliżeń nie doszło, to może być to po prostu efekt bardzo stresujących dni jakie Diamond spędziła w grze Big Brothera. 100px Już mnie to nie rusza. Moja córka Marigold siedem razy "była w ciąży", a w rzeczywistości sobie coś tam uroiła. A tyle razy walczyłam z całą familią o wybranie imienia dla wnuków, które mnie się podoba. Ollie kiedyś też mi wmawiał, że jest w ciąży. A ja uwierzyłam. Bo cuda się zdarzają. Okazało się, że był wtedy 1 kwietnia. Tilly poczuła się na moment zdezorientowana. Stwierdziła jednak, że nie będzie drążyć tematu przy wszystkich. Odpowiada, że nie ma zwierząt w domu ze względu na to, że rzadko ktokolwiek w nim jest, ale jej wnuki często przywożą ze sobą swojego maltańczyka. Uwielbia się z nim bawić i to jak iska jej ręce gdy mu daje jeść. Poczuła się poruszona po usłyszeniu historii Picasso i mówi, że jakim trzeba być potworem by potrącić niewinne, kochające zwierzę. 100px Jeśli Diamond nie chce o tym rozmawiać, to zmuszać jej nie będę. Ale że bardzo się o nią troszczę, to porozmawiam z nią jeszcze na osobności, bo jej reakcja na moje pytanie była niepokojąca. A co jeżeli została zgwałcona w Domu Wielkiego Brata? Co jak co, ale będę gotowa rozpalić pochodnie, wszcząć anarchię przeciwko mężczyznom i urządzić krucjatę. Co za okrucieństwo. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Sebastian zagaduje do stojacej w kuchnii Tilly, mowiac jej, ze wyjatkowo podoba mu sie pomysl randek w ciemno, i chwali dziewczyne za to, jak swietnie je dotychczas organizowala w domu. Chlopak mowi jej, ze bardzo chetnie po programie by z nia rozpoczal wspolprace, zeby wspolnie wyprodukowac reality show oparte o tym pomysle. On by wykorzystal swoje kontakty i wplywy, a ona swoje umiejetnosci, by razem stworzyc cos co zawladnie sercami Ameryki. Ma nadzieje, ze Tilly sie zgodzi, gdyz naprawde wierzy, ze ta inicjatywa ma niesamowity potencjal na sukces. 100px Bardzo chcialbym zaprzyjaznic sie z Tilly i miec ja za sojuszniczke jak rowniez przyszla partnerke biznesowa. Ta dziewczyna jest naprawde swietna organizatorka i zdecydowanie sprawdzila by sie w roli producentki reality show! Chociaż faktycznie propozycja Sebastiana była muzyką dla uszu Tilly, to zdecydowała się odmówić tłumacząc, że obecnie jest zajęta prowadzeniem własnego - i już dosyć świetnie rozwiniętego - biznesu, a sam udział w Big Brotherze miał poszerzyć jej zasięgi. Wszystko wypowiedziała utrzymując pogardliwe spojrzenie. Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła sobie w stronę słońca zatracona w sobie tak bez końca zaliczając te wszystkie stany pędząc w nieznane, bo każda chwila jest wiecznością kiedy miłością podbija kosmos. 100px A komu to potrzebne? Jestem przedsiębiorczą kobietą. Oszacowanie sukcesu jest bardzo proste. Tego programu nawet byśmy nie zrealizowali, bo już wyczuwam jak dla Sebastiana szykuje się rozprawa w sądzie za pobicie Tsunami. Gdyby morale w domu nie były wysokie teraz, to bym go zbeształa. Brak klasy i skruchy. 100px Okej. Jej strata. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px Rita siedzi w salonie z Rupertem. Obydwoje nie mieli jeszcze okazji poznać się bliżej, w tym celu wykorzystują chwilę sam na sam, aby poznać się nieco. Rita opowiada o swoim trudnym życiu oraz dążeniu do realizacji marzeń. Rupert opowiada o swoich traumatycznych przeżyciach, gdy na własnych oczach widział, jak jego rodzice giną przez drugiego człowieka. Od tamtej pory rodzice znakami na niebie wskazywali mu drogę, którą zaczął podążać, aż w końcu dostał się do szkoły policyjnej i po kilkunastu latach owocnej pracy został komendantem. Do dnia dzisiejsze mężczyzna jest im wdzięczny za te wskazówki. Rupert wyznaje, że jest głęboko wierzącym człowiekiem, jednak potrafi pozwolić sobie na uszczypliwości. Rita wzruszyła się i przytula mężczyznę. Po chwili kobieta robi ukłon w jego stronę na okazanie mu wielkiego szacunku oraz oddania swojego serca dla dobra kraju. 100px Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, jaką drogę Rupert przeszedł i nie wyobrażam sobie, by na własnych oczach patrzeć, jak bliska mi osoba umiera przez drugiego, nieszczęśliwego, przepełnionego nienawiścią człowieka. Jak tak można postępować? To jest nieludzkie. 100px Rita to przesympatyczna dziewczyna. I naiwna, bardzo naiwna. Dałaby radę uwierzyć w każdą głupotę, jaką jej podam, bo jestem stary i mówię smutnym głosem. Martwię się o jej przyszłość. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Brad spotkał Dana siedzącego samotnie na dworze. Chłopak stwierdził, że warto by było spędzić z nim trochę czasu, bo nie mieli jeszcze za bardzo okazji do tego, żeby lepiej się poznać. 100px Gdybym ostatnio nie ocalił Dana, to możliwe, że już by go tutaj z nami nie było. Nie oczekuję od niego wdzięczności, ale chciałbym przynajmniej przekonać się, czy uratowanie go było dobrą decyzją. Brad powiedział, że Dan wydaje się całkiem spoko i mogliby dosyć dobrze się dogadywać. Dodał też, że właśnie dlatego podarował mu wtedy immunitet. W Danie skumulowało się wiele myśli na temat gry i życia. Potrzebował usiąść na dworze, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Chciał już wracać, gdy zauważył, że idzie do niego Brad. Dan się rozpogodził i powiedział, że dziękuje za ostatnią pomoc. Opowiedział, że w domu są toksyczne osoby, które bywają agresywne, więc gdyby Brad miał z kimś problemy, to może dać znać Danowi, a ten się z nimi należycie rozprawi. 100px Brad jako pierwszy zrobił krok w moją stronę. Bardzo to doceniam ze względu na swoją wrodzoną nieśmiałość... Jak ktoś jest wobec mnie spoko, to mu żadnych zębów nie wybiję. Brad odpowiedział, że to nie było nic wielkiego, ale cieszy się, że mógł mu pomóc. Podziękował mu też za ofertę ochrony przed toksycznymi osobami i dodał, że w razie czego oboje mogą się nawzajem wspierać. 100px To miłe, że Dan zaoferował mi swoją pomoc. Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że nie będę miał tutaj do czynienia z żadnymi agresywnymi osobami, ale przynajmniej teraz wiem, do kogo mogę się zgłosić w razie jakiegoś problemu. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px Rupert i Portia postanowili zagrać w szachy, bo mężczyzna bardzo chciał się nauczyć tej gry, a Portia nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, w dodatku okazja pokonania staruszka była zbyt kusząca dla dziewczyny. Portia miała własne podejście do gry i robiła z pionkami to co chciała, mówiąc, że to ona zna zasady i niech się jej nie czepia. 100px Portia jest czymś więcej niż uczestnikiem. Podziwiam ją za jej unikalną osobowość i chciałbym kiedyś być jak ona. Gra zakończyła się po tym, gdy Portia postawiła czarną królową na środku i strąciła całą resztę pionków z planszy, nazywając ich swoimi krokodylami. Rupert nadal nie ogarnia żadnej z zasad gry, ale mimo to jest zachwycony. Portia jest zażenowana niekompetencją starca i ich rozmowa schodzi na tematy innych reality-shows. Rupert mówi, że dokładnie ogląda każdy możliwy program i biorąc udział w BB spełnia swoje marzenie. Portia twierdzi, że wygra BB i tak samo wygrałaby Survivora czy jakiś inny Top Model. Rupert zażartował, że oboje mogliby wziąć udział w Amazing Race, na co ta śmieje się i odpowiada, że chętnie by mu towarzyszyła. Gdy mężczyzna nie patrzy ta daje znak do kamery, że nie zrobiłaby tego. 100px Portia jest jak moja kochana córeczka. Czuję, że totalnie mogę jej zaufać i powiedzieć wszystko. Rupert polubił Portię do tego stopnia, że chce wciągnąć ją do swojej "rodziny". Wygaduje jej o sojuszu nowych i jest pewny, że Tilly z Bradem będą chętni do przyłączenia jej. Woła Tilly i gdy ta przybiega mówi jej o wszystkim. Tilly patrzy na Portię, po czym sztucznie się uśmiecha i mówi, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca i Rupert musiał sobie coś uroić, ale oczywiście mogą mieć swój sojusz, jak tak bardzo chce. Reakcja Brada była podobna, chłopak jest zaskoczony słysząc o sojuszu, ale przystaje na propozycję Ruperta, po czym z Tilly próbują się jak najszybciej ulotnić. Rupert śmieje się z nich i nie rozumie, co powiedział nie tak. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Kiedy weszłam do sypialni czułam, że coś złego się wydarzy. Ostatnio miałam wizję. Tsunami wchodzi do sypialni i kładzie się na łóżko. W trakcie leżenia na łóżku Tsunami upuszcza spinkę do włosów, więc schyla się, by po nią sięgnąć. Po chwili w domu Wielkiego Brata słychać krzyk. Do sypialni wchodzi Dan wraz z Rupertem, a Portia przebudza się. Dan pyta się kobiety co się stało. Tsunami wyciąga spod łóżka koszulkę Yuu, która coś owija. 100px Spadła mi spinka na podłogę i postanowiłam po nią sięgnąć. Zobaczyłam tam kozsulkę Yuu i poczułam niewyobrażalny smród, do porównania z samym Yuu. Wyciągnęłam to tałatajstwo spod mojego łóżka, chociaż zrobiłam to z wielkim obrzydzeniem. Po odpakowaniu zawartości koszulki okazuje się, że jest tam peruka Portii oraz kawałek zgniłej ryby Yuu. Tsunami jest w szoku. Kobieta przeprasza Portię, że ją obudziła, ale zdaje jej się, że odnalazła jedną z jej peruk. Portia przygląda się peruce, a po chwili mówi, że jak tylko wyjdzie z domu wielkiego brata to ten mały skurwiel będzie musiał przed nią uciekać tak jak przed lekarzem w klinice aborcyjnej. 100px Kiedy zobaczyłam tam perukę oraz smród zgniłej ryby byłam pewna, co się stało. To Yuu był złodziejem peruki i zapakował ją w jedną ze swoich koszulek wraz ze zgniłą rybą. Nie wiem, jak można coś takiego zrobić komukolwiek, a zwłaszcza czarnoskórej kobiecie. Mam nadzieję, że Yuu otrzyma karę finansową i będzie musiał odkupić perukę Portii, a to nie są tanie rzeczy. Rupert przygląda się zdarzeniu i mówi, że to jest sprawa dla wydziału kryminalnego. Po chwili dodaje, że szkoda, że nie ma przy sobie swoich przyborów z pracy. 100px Ta ruda przybłęda chyba nie da o sobie łatwo zapomnieć. Może to i lepiej, w końcu jego pomysłem było wybudowanie mi nagrobka. *wzrusza się* 100px Gdy usłyszałem krzyk Tsunami, rzuciłem szczoteczkę do zębów na ziemię i wylałem kubek z wodą, żeby jak najszybciej do niej dotrzeć i zobaczyć, czy nic się jej nie stało. Jestem jej to winny, bo dała mi kilka chwil przyjemności w moim smutnym życiu... Dan wbiega do pokoju i oddycha z ulgą, nic złego się nie dzieje. Zaczęło go tylko zastanawiać, skąd wzięła się tam bluzka Yuu. Przed oczami przeszła mu scena, jak Yuu ją zdejmuje... albo co gorsza, Tsunami zdejmuje ją z Yuu. Dan szybko się otrząsa i zapomina o swoich myślach. 100px Może to dziwne, ale... jestem zazdrosny o Tsunami! Myślałem, że już mi przeszło, ale jednak nie. Jestem zdenerwowany, gdy widzę ją w towarzystwie innych mężczyzn. Tsunami zaczyna płakać, że tyle czasu spała z koszulką Yuu pod łóżkiem i nie wyczuła tego szczura czającego się pod jej łóżkiem. Mówi, że najgorszy jest diabeł czający się blisko. 100px Jestem wstrząśnięta. To, że coś Yuu leżało pod moim łóżkiem... to okropne Dan podchodzi do Tsunami i mówi, że chyba nadal coś do niej czuje. Przemilczał kilka kwestii i dał sobie odpocząć, ale zaczął tęsknić za jej bliskością. Dziewczyna jest zdziwiona. 100px Dan powiedział mi, że nadal coś do mnie czuje... nie wiem co teraz zrobić. Niestety ja nie widzę siebie z nim. Przykro mi, nie chcę go ranić i nie wiem jak mu to uświadomić. *wzrusza się* Dzień 30 Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px Dan wstaje rano i robi tosty. Zanosi jednego Tilly i mówi smacznego. Kobieta się uśmiecha. Stara się być miły, bo ciągle uważa, że Tilly jest jego zaginioną bratnią duszą. Niestety przez pomyłkę włożył do środka tosta stary śmierdzący ser, zorientował się dopiero gdy już wyszedł z pokoju. Danowi jest przykro i ma nadzieję, że Tilly mu wybaczy. Tilly tylko wzdycha i zaczyna się śmiać. Dan zaczął się stresować, bo nie wiedział o co kobiecie może chodzić. Ta mówi, że nic się nie stało, docenia jego starania i że dziękuje za tosta. Podeszła do chłopaka i zapytała o jego zdanie na temat randki z Diamond. Odpowiada, że mało z nią rozmawiał i że odpychają go jej tłuste włosy. Tilly odpowiada, że celem takich randek jest właśnie lepsze poznanie się. Mówi mu, że jest trochę zawiedziona jego postawą i tłumaczy, że jeżeli będzie zawsze zwracać uwagę na tak trywialne aspekty wyglądu, to będzie ciężko mu znaleźć stałą miłość. Nie ma ideałów na świecie. Uśmiecha się i pyta, czy rozumie o co jej chodzi. 100px Gdyby to Aaron czy tam Sebastian mi dał takiego... "tosta"... to bym im go wsadziła w tyłek. Ale Dan to Dan i taki jego urok. Zawsze chce dobrze, tylko mu nie wychodzi. Muszę go podszkolić w paru sprawach. Wiem, bo widzę co robi źle. A to dobry chłopak jest, chcę by był szczęśliwy. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia przyłącza się do Dana leżącego na hamaku i pyta się jak mu się podobała randka w ciemno. Wyznaje, że na początku była zdziwiona, że Tilly sparowała go z Diamond. Dan obejmuje Felicię i sobie z nią leży na hamaku. Zwierza się jej, że Tilly jest jego bratnią duszą i na pewno będzie mu kibicowała i wspierała jego relacje z innymi kobietami. Sam jest zdziwiony, że właśnie Diamond, bo Dan nie ma z nią kontaktu, a na dodatek uważa, że ma tłuste włosy, co go obrzydza. Felicia mówi, że Diamond chyba przesadza z odżywką do włosów, stąd te przetłuszczone włosy. Aczkolwiek ma nadzieję, że kiedyś znajdzie z nią wspólny język, bo to bardzo ciekawa kobieta. Dodaje, że jak nie tutaj to poza domem Tilly pomoże znaleźć mu kogoś odpowiedniego. 100px Danowi chyba nie podoba się Diamond. No cóż, czasem tak bywa. Choć podejrzewam, że naprawdę to chłopak nadal ma złamane serce po Tsunami. A tak poza tym muszę koniecznie powiedzieć o tych włosach Diamond, może wtedy zrobi na nim lepsze wrażenie? Felicia przyłącza się do Brada i Ruperta. Pyta mężczyzn jak im się podoba w domu, w końcu jeszcze tygodnia tutaj nie mieszkają. Felicia ma wrażenie jakby byli tutaj już o wiele dłużej. Dodaje, że świeża krew dobrze wszystkim zrobiła, a przy tym zapach zdechłej ryby znikł na zawsze. Felicia pyta Ruperta czy miał okazję współpracować bądź wręcz przeciwnie walczyć z prawnikami z jej kancelarii. Bardzo ją to ciekawi. Brad odpowiada, że spodobało mu się w tym domu bardziej niż się spodziewał. Dodał, że on również czuje się, jakby spędził tutaj już znacznie więcej czasu. Następnie z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się dalszej rozmowie Felicii i Ruperta. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Mam sojusz z Diamond i Portią, ale po co się ograniczać? Zamierzam równocześnie budować silną więź z Danem i Rupertem. Nie powinnno to wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń dziewczyn, ponieważ powiedziałem im, że będę "kretem". Felix znajduje się w sypialni razem z Danem i Rupertem. Mężczyzna gratuluje Danowi zajęcia pierwszego miejsca w zadaniu oraz tego, że potrafi układać slide puzzle. Sam Felix nie ma do tego głowy. Felix mówi także Rupertowi, że ma nadzieję, że obaj wygrają immunitety w następnym zadaniu. Mówi mężczyznom, że cieszy się, że mógł ich spotkać w programie. Felix czuje, że znalazł prawdziwych przyjaciół. 100px Dobra. Myślę, że jak na razie to najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji dla mnie. W odpowiednim momencie zdecyduje z kim będę trzymał, a kogo spuszczę do rzeki. Rupert jest pewny, że uda mu się wygrać następne zadanie, ale trzyma kciuki za Felixa, żeby jemu też się udało. Mężczyzna również jest szczęśliwy z poznania takiej osoby jak Felix, bo zawsze chciał poznać marynarza z krwi i kości i ku jego zaskoczeniu, Felix nie jest nawet aż tak stuknięty. 100px Felix jest jak ja, tylko dwa razy młodszy. Byłby z niego solidny policjant! Dan jest sceptyczny wobec radości Felixa. Wie, że ludzie w domu go targetują, więc stara się bardzo nie spoufalać. Śmieszkuje coś pod nosem i dziękuje za gratulacje. Dan pamięta, że kiedyś miał bardzo dobre relacje z Felixem i obiecuje sobie je poprawić. Felix mówi Danowi, że jego zdaniem mężczyzna nie powinien się tak bardzo przejmować tym, że ludzie go stargetują po tym zadaniu, Wszyscy byli nominowani, więc to oczywiste, że każdy będzie się starał wyjść jak najlepiej, aby nie być nominowanym. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px Diamond siedziała sobie sama w Pink Roomie i bawiła poduszkami, by zająć czymś ręce. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Tilly i dosiada się, wyczuwa melancholijną aurę. Na start kobiety zaczęły luźną pogawędkę, aby nieco ogrzać sobie serduszka. Tilly mówi Diamond, że przeprasza ją jeżeli podczas rozmowy o ciąży była zbyt bezpośrednia lub nieczuła, ale ma do tego tendencje gdy jest zdenerwowana. Martwi ją, czy randka z Danem jej się podobała, czy jak sobie radzi po zerwaniu z Aaronem, czy prawidłowo się odżywia i nie tylko. Chciała tylko jej pomóc w znalezieniu odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania, bo jednak jest matką trójki dzieci oraz babcią, więc ma jakieś pojęcie o macierzyństwie. Diamond mówi, że absolutnie nie poczuła się w żaden sposób zaatakowana przez kobietę. Nie jest jeszcze pewne, że jest w ciąży, dlatego powiedziała o tym tylko paru osobom i woli nie dramatyzować. Mówi, że jeszcze oficjalnie nie zerwała z Aaronem, bo boi się jego reakcji. 100px Oczywiście, że boję się reakcji Aarona. Ten facet prawie zabił mnie i Tilly! Obawiam się, że on mógłby tego nie znieść i sam targnąć na swoje życie, dlatego tak ciężko jest mi podjąć jakiś krok. Wiem jednak, że muszę to zrobić, bo Aaron bawi się moimi uczuciami, a ja żadnemu facetowi na to nie pozwolę. Diamond mówi, że randka z Danem nie była zła, chociaż mężczyzna bardzo mało mówi. Kiedy gadała o swojej garderobie to widziała jak ziewał. Aaron zawsze doradzał jej w sprawach ubraniowych. Tilly bardzo ucieszyła się na wieść, że nie ma jej niczego za złe. Rozumie postawę dziewczyny i mówi, że gdyby miała jakieś wątpliwości lub pytania to może śmiało podejść. Także proponuje, że gdyby potrzebowała pomocy przy zerwaniu, to może być przy niej. Wie jak ciężka jest to decyzja. Wyjaśnia także, że Dan jest dosyć niezręczny i romantyczny, nie wie do końca jak obyć się z kobietami, bo na żadną odpowiednią nigdy nie trafił i po prostu potrzebuje pomocy w zrozumieniu i nauczeniu go co robi źle. Dodaje dla Diamond, że w związku zawsze obie strony wspólnie dochodzą do tego, co należy robić aby zadowolić drugą osobę. 100px Diamond nie jest jeszcze przekonana w pełni co do Dana. Czar Aarona jeszcze nad nią ciąży. Pewnie jej dosypał ten swój biały proszek, do prania, do kawy... 100px To prawda, jestem w ciąży, ale w spożywczej. Nie skłamałam więc. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px W tym zadaniu musimy oddać jak najwięcej trafień piłką do kosza. Mamy ograniczony czas w którym musimy się zmieścić. Cztery osoby z najlepszym wynikiem dostaną immunitet, pozostali będą nominowani. 100px Ciekawa jestem kto wygra kolejne immunitety. Na razie wygrały bliskie mi osoby, co mnie cieszy. Mam nadzieję, że Diamond i Portia też wygrają. 100px Zrobiłam zadanie i myślę, że dobrze mi poszło. Mam nadzieję, że mój były trener oglądając to pożałuje za to, że zwątpił we mnie. Mam na imię Diamond, zapamiętaj to sobie! 100px No i takie zadanie jest dla mnie! Koszykówka to mój drugi żywioł, zaraz po wodzie. Rzucanie piłek do kosza poszło mi bardzo dobrze, spodziewam się immunitetu. Mam nadzieję, że moje sojuszniczki, Portia i Diamond znajdą się także w czwórce szczęśliwców, a czwarty slot będzie dla jakiegoś randoma. Szczerze, to nie mam jakichś wielkich wymagań co do tego, kto powinien odpaść. Skoro nie ma już Cornela to jak dla mnie możemy wszyscy być w finale CZAS POZNAĆ WYNIKI! 8 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... AARON! 100px NIE WYKONAŁ ZADANIA 7 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SEBASTIAN! 100px 93 PUNKTÓW 6 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... RITA! 100px 150 PUNKTÓW 5 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... RUPERT! 100px 177 PUNKTÓW A BEZPIECZNI SĄ… 4 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... PORTIA! 100px 190 PUNKTÓW 3 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... FELIX! 100px 282 PUNKTÓW 2 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRAD 100px 411 PUNKTÓW 1 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DIAMOND 100px 448 PUNKTÓW W związku z czym - Brad Diamond, Felix, Portia zdobyli immunitet i mogą czuć się bezpieczni. Natomiast Aaron otrzymuje 50 karnych głosów podczas eksmisji, a to oznacza, że na swoim koncie ma już 100 karnych punktów. BradDunkHoop.jpeg|Wynik Brada DiamondDunkHoop.png|Wynik Diamond FelixDunkHoop.png|Wynik Felixa PortiaDunkHoop.png|Wynik Portii RitaDunkHoop.png|Wynik Rity RupertDunkHoop.png|Wynik Ruperta SebastianDunkHoop.jpg|Wynik Sebastiana AARON, RITA, RUPERT ORAZ SEBASTIAN SĄ NOMINOWANI DO EKSMISJI! Kto odpadnie? Dowiemy się już jutro. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach